Mondo Owada
Mondo Owada (大和田 紋土 Ōwada Mondo) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa:Trigger Happy Havoc ''and a participant in the Killing School Life. Mondo holds the title of '''Ultimate Biker Gang Leader' (超高校級の「暴走族」''chō kōkō kyū no “bōsōzoku.”'') He was the second leader of The Crazy Diamonds, Japan's fiercest and largest Biker gang. Mondo killed Chihiro Fujisaki in Chapter 2 in the boy's changing room in a fit of rage and jealousy. He was later executed by Monokuma after being voted guilty in the subsequent class trial. Mondo and the other fallen victims in the Killing School Life played minor roles in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future. Appearance Mondo is a tall and muscular young man with slightly tanned skin, defined facial features and purple irises. The eyelashes on the outer halves of his lower eyelids are distinctively long and he usually keeps a fierce expression. His natural hair color is dark brown. Mondo's overall appearance is very typical of a Japanese biker gang (暴走族 bōsōzoku) member, starting with his unusual hairstyle. The top is styled in a trademark kind of perm that is a crossover between a pompadour and the late 20th century Japanese hairstyle known as the "punch perm" and is dyed a light reddish-brown. Other than that the rest of his hair is kept it's natural color and straight texture at medium length. Mondo's attire consists of a black overcoat known in Japan as "tokkō-fuku" (特攻服), adorned with the symbol of The Crazy Diamonds along with Japanese text and dragon motifs in orange, worn open over a white A-shirt, baggy black pants held up by a belt and white loafers - all very distinct biker gang articles of clothing. The buckle of Mondo's belt is shaped like the face of a lion-dog. Personality Behaving like a stereotypical delinquent, Mondo is foul-mouthed and can come off as a rude individual. He is very easy to provoke, and will not hesitate to resort to violence if he starts to lose his patience. Just like Chihiro, Mondo has a severe complex about being seen as weak, which he represses by constantly repeating in his mind that he is strong. This complex stems from the fact that his gang members tended to look down on him due to his status as the little brother of Daiya Owada, the first leader of The Crazy Diamonds. Mondo states that he tends to be very nervous around girls that he likes, causing him to raise his voice and ultimately scare them away, something that has happened at least 10 times already. He also has a soft spot for dogs and had one named Chuck in the past. His final free-time event reveals his insecurity about his future. He believes that the only choice for him after high school is over is to get a job and decides that he would choose to become a carpenter, since he wants to start making things instead of breaking them. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Biker Gang Leader History Prior to the Tragedy There is no mention of Mondo's parents, and instead he grew up with his older brother Daiya. He also had a very dear pet dog, Chuck, who died at the age of nine. Mondo grew up with great respect and reverence to his older brother, calling him the “best gang leader in Japan”. When Daiya founded the Crazy Diamonds gang, Mondo became his second-in-command. As time went on, Daiya revealed that Mondo was to succeed him as leader when he retired from the gang, which was met with discomfort and worry by the rest of the group. Intimidated by his brother's great charisma and success, and wanting to prove he was not inferior to him, Mondo challenged his brother to a street race the night of Daiya's retirement. During the race, Mondo's desperation caused him to be too reckless and he found himself in the way of a truck. Just as the truck came racing forward, his brother swerved in to push him out of the way, and consequently, Daiya was hit in lieu of Mondo. His dying request was a promise to keep the gang together. Mondo attended First Volcano High School, but was later invited to enroll in Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader in the 78th Class. Before he left, he appointed Takemichi Yukimaru as the interim leader of The Crazy Diamonds. During the Tragedy One year later, the Tragedy occurred. During the Tragedy, Jin Kirigiri, the Headmaster of the Academy, planned to seal the school building and let the students live forever inside the Academy in order to protect them from the destruction. His plan was agreed by the class, and they sealed the building together and lived peacefully inside it for a year without knowing that the Ultimate Despair members were already in their midst. The true Ultimate Despair took away the 78th Class' school memories so they could participate in the school life of mutual killing. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Prologue - Welcome to Despair Along with the other students, Mondo was trapped along with the other students by Monokuma in the academic coliseum. When Monokuma reveals the rules of the academic coliseum, Mondo becomes enraged. Makoto Naegi tries to calm him down, but Mondo ends up punching him. Later, Mondo apologizes for the way he behaved in the gym. Chapter 1 - To Survive After the murder of Sayaka Maizono, Mondo is nominated (along with Sakura Ogami) to stand watch over the crime scene. When it is time for the Class Trial, Mondo begins to suspect Makoto, but is later persuaded to find another culprit. When the trial is over, Mondo is shocked and angered as he comes to terms with his new life. Chapter 2 - Boy's Life of Despair In the start of Chapter 2, more details of Mondo's personal life surface. Later, Monokuma reveals his second incentive, the students's most embarrassing memories and shameful secrets. After Chihiro's breakdown, Mondo tries to help him to calm down. This inspires Chihiro to overcome his insecurities, and he resolves to begin by training with Mondo. That night, Mondo met Chihiro in the boys' locker room, where the latter revealed his secret and his desire to become stronger. Unfortunately, Chihiro's determination triggered Mondo's own insecurities - seeing the smaller boy's willingness to face his fears and overcome them reminded Mondo of his own weakness on the night of Daiya's death. Driven to blind rage, Mondo hit Chihiro with a dumbbell, killing him instantly. He would later admit that he didn't remember striking the fatal blow, attesting it to a moment of furious impulse - by the time he regained his senses, Chihiro was already dead. Instantly filled with regret at his rashness, Mondo decided that the least he could do was preserve Chihiro's secret; thus, he disposed of Chihiro's bag and "switched" the crime scene by bringing Chihiro's body to the girls' changing room and swapping the carpets and the posters of both changing rooms. Mondo also broke Chihiro's e-Handbook by throwing it into the sauna (as he learned firsthand after his sauna competition with Kiyotaka Ishimaru that extreme heat is one of the few things that can break the e-Handbook). With that done, Mondo left to begin working on his alibi and awaiting the inevitable Class Trial. Unbeknownst to him, Byakuya Togami witnessed Mondo's exit from the girls' locker room; wanting to "make the case more interesting", he tampered with the crime scene by hanging Chihiro in a crucifix position with the extension cord from the library's desk lamp, and writing "Bloodbath Fever" on the wall using Chihiro's blood. After the events of the second class trial, Mondo is found guilty. Mondo truly feels bad for what he did, and much to the dismay of Taka, his dear best friend. Monokuma sends Mondo off to be executed. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side:Future Episode 11 - All Good Things Mondo is seen alongside his deceased classmates in Makoto's hallucination. Mondo is later seen resembling liquid butter, his coat lying upon it, all the deceased of the 78th Class morph into how they looked when they died in Killing School Life. Execution : Main Article: The Cage of Death Relationships Family Daiya Owada Daiya was Mondo's older brother, who founded and led the Crazy Diamonds biker gang up until the day of his death. He and his brother were participating in a motorcycle race, and Mondo became reckless while he was attempting to prove himself to the gang and Daiya. Mondo sped into the wrong side of the road, and was about to crash into an oncoming car. Just before he was struck, however, Daiya pushed him out of the way, knocking him to the side and taking the blow from the car himself. Daiya died in Mondo's arms, telling him to not let the gang be broken up. It was a “promise between two men”, which Mondo did his best to keep. When this secret is finally revealed, Mondo explains how guilty he feels for not only killing his brother, but for not being able to uphold the last promise he made to Daiya. Gang Member Takemichi Yukimaru Takemichi was in Mondo's biker gang. He was the elite guard of the Crazy Diamonds. Apparently, he was the most close person to Mondo after his brother died and before he left to Hope's Peak Academy, confirmed by the fact that Takemichi became a Captive. Class 78th Kiyotaka Ishimaru Mondo and Taka did not get along at first, which was not surprising, as Taka was the “Ultimate Moral Compass”, while Mondo was the “Ultimate Biker Gang Leader”. They formed a sort of rivalry, which quickly escalated to the two spending a prolonged period of time in a high-temperature sauna. This was to show a test of manliness, and whoever were to give up would be the lesser man. However, as soon as this event was over, Mondo and Taka acted as if they had been seemily inseperable. They would laugh together and have their arms around each other's shoulders in a “friendly” matter. When Mondo was found guilty in the second trial, the only person who did not vote him as the culprit was Taka, who voted for himself instead. With this, it seemed like Taka was willing to have himself and everyone else die before he would let Mondo himself. He broke down, bawling and screaming, yelling and asking why he did it, clearly devastated that he was losing such a close friend. During the third Chapter, when Taka was speaking with Alter Ego, the program changed its appearance and attitude to match that of Mondo's. Through Mondo's inspiring words, Taka then went through a self-proclaimed “transformation”, in which his and Mondo's “spirits” became one. He started addressing himself as Kiyondo, which is a culmination of both his and Mondo's names. Chihiro Fujisaki The first time they interacted, Mondo lunged at Byakuya for making Chihiro cry. Mondo seems to hold a protective side, especially when it comes to (since he thought Chihiro was a girl) girls, and stood up for him. The next day, Mondo accidently shouted and caused Chihiro to cry. Mondo immediately apologizes and promises not to shout again. In hopes of gaining strength, Chihiro would later ask Mondo to train with him, revealing that he was male and wanting to change from being weak to strong. Mondo, feeling jealous of Chihiro's inner strength, kills him in blind rage, with the use of a dumbbell. Mondo soon regrets his actions and attempts to make it up to Chihiro by keeping his secret for as long as possible by switching the crime scene and broke his e-Handbook. Mondo later is executed willingly by Monokuma after being discovered as the culprit. Sometime after Mondo and Chihiro's deaths, the remaining survivors find a high school picture of the two laughing with Leon, possibly meaning that the two were friends prior to the Tradegy. Leon Kuwata Even though Mondo seldom interacted with Leon during the Killing Game, he may have been friends with Leon during their normal school life in Class 78th, as a picture of him, Leon, and Chihiro laughing was found shortly after their deaths. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Turbo Cup Ramen (#09) *Roller Slippers (#27) *Brand New Sarashi (#32) *Super Chinchilla Upholstery (#41) Choices During free time conversations, the player will occasionally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *When it's got no muffler *Hand-to-hand *Dog person Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Downshift - Reduces your aim speed. Effective during the Nonstop Debate and the Hangman's Gambit. Costs 1 SP. *Upshift - Increases your aim speed. Effective during the Nonstop Debate and the Hangman's Gambit. Costs 1 SP. Quotes *“Name's Mondo Owada. Nice to fuckin' meetcha.” *“I got you, you fucker!! I don't care if you're remote controlled or a stuffed toy, I'm going to crush you like a fly!!” (to Monokuma) *“I've had it. Get the fuck out of my way...” *After knocking Makoto out: “Yo, my bad, Naegi-kun.” *“What!? You're not a little kid anymore, right? And you still don't have a hog!? God you're such a fuckin' dweeb!” (to Makoto Naegi) *“A real man rides Kawasaki, okay? That's what I ride. You oughta see it, man. The v-twin’s got that monster power, it's like you're dancin'. Course, it ain't for just anyone. You gotta have the skill to handle it.” *“Hell yeah I do! I'm a goddamn biker, ain't I? We're crazy as hell!” *“Daiya and Mondo—together we were the Diamond Brothers! Everyone up and down the country knew us!” *“D-Dont be a fuckin' idiot! I can't hit a girl...! And she's a girl, right? I'd ruin my honor... My mom would kill me! I'm serious! I can't hit girls! It's not like I'm scared of her or anything! Ya bastard!” (thinking about Sakura Ogami) *“Shouting's in my blood, asshole! When I get stressed out, I yell! Shit! It's just a nervous habit! What's the big deal!? Other than the fact that it makes it hard to ask girls out! I get all nervous, and I start yelling! So I always get rejected! And thanks to that, I'm on a ten-game losing streak right now! It really sucks!” *“I know how that feels man... It's tough to lose a dog you love so much. I totally know how you feel!” *“I like screwin' around with my friends and stuff. Whenever I get to go out and run wild with my Crazy Diamond crew, it's such a goddamn rush... I mean sure, there was a shit-ton pressure to build up the gang and everything, but sill... Gettin' to hang with them was the fuckin' best, man.” *“But I've been thinking a lot lately... What's gonna happen when I'm done with high school? Everyone in the Crazy Diamonds is gonna graduate. I gave everything to them. What do I do then? And I'm not smart like the rest of you...College? Not a chance. So I gotta get a job, right? I feel like... maybe I've already done whatever I'm gonna do in life. Maybe I've maxed out... It's like I'm... empty now. I dunno, I can't figure out how to say it...” *“The point is, that's how big part of my life the Crazy Diamonds have been. So when I think about not having around anymore... I get scared. Maybe that's why I came here in the first place, to run away. To run away from the fear...” *“And maybe this is my punishment for everything up till now. Maybe I'm being punished for just doing whatever I felt like all my life.” *“Shit, Makoto. You want me to put on a suit or some shit? But... maybe you're right... Maybe having as much fun as I did, means I'll be able to dedicate myself to working hard from now on. You know, when I think about it... maybe it won't be all that bad!” (to Makoto) Trivia *The kanji for "Mondo" (紋土) means “family crest” and “earth/soil” *"Owada" (大和田) is a combination of the kanji 大 - “big”, 和 - “peace”, and 田 - “rice field”, meaning it could be translated as “big rice field of peace”. *In the shack in the Greenhouse located on the 5th floor, there is a pickaxe with the name of Owada's biker gang on it, the "Crazy Diamonds". The origin of the pickaxe is yet to be revealed. *The name of Mondo's gang is most likely a reference to Josuke Higashikata's Stand 'Crazy Diamond' (written and pronounced in Japanese as 「クレイジー・ダイヤモンド」''Kureijī Daiyamondo'') from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable, which is in turn a reference to Pink Floyd's nine-part composition "Shine on You Crazy Diamond". **Mondo's hairstyle and clothing are likely to be references to Josuke Higashikata as well. **Incidentally, there is also a Daiya Higashikata. This character, however, is female and a distant relative of the Josuke Higashikata from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: JoJolion. *The names of the Owada brothers, when put together (as DaiyaMondo), can be interpreted in Japanese as “diamond” as mentioned above. This is stated by Mondo to be where his bike gang's name, The Crazy Diamonds, comes from. *Chuck, the dog Mondo used to have, was a Maltese. *Mondo's chest size is 34 in. *Mondo enjoys karaoke. *It is revealed on the drama CD that Mondo likes cotton candy. *Mondo's preferred motorcycle is a Kawasaki. *Mondo along with Daiya both make an appearance in another Spike Chunsoft game, Kenka Banchou Bros: Tokyo Battle Royale. *Mondo has been rejected 10 times by girls, because he shouts when he's nervous or tense. *In the manga, he shout to Chihiro and after he apologized, he blushed. That hint that Mondo might had a "crush" or some interes on Chihiro, before he knew about Chihiro's secret. Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Danganronpa IF Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Executed Category:Killer